All Because of You
by JeLyCr14
Summary: Two girls from different parts of the US and one from England end up in the mystical world of Harry Potter! When they're blasted into the MWPP Era, The Marauders take them under their wing. But what sudden twist in the past made the Marauders of these gir
1. Grudges on Older People Suck

"Here's the thing we started off friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

Im so movin on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get what I want

Since you've been gone"

Music was blaring from the stereo in Leah's room. The neighbors often complained about "the horrible noise that wakes me up in the middle of the night!" But of course, that has never stopped Leah. She would dance to any type of music that had a beat and catchy phrases. Music was her life. Almost as much as Harry Potter.

Leaticia "Leah" Llewellyn O'Reilly was a short 14 year old girl with light red hair that was half way down her back. She had these piercing blue eyes that glittered when she laughed or found something amusing. You couldn't call her popular, but she wasn't and outcast either. Leah didn't belong to any clique, making her unique or strange in people's eyes. But once you got to know her she could be your best friend.

Her classmates never understood her. With her obsession with Harry Potter and love for reading made her weird. She was fascinated by J.K Rowling's mystical world and mysterious characters. The battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort was always enjoyable, never knowing what was yet to come in future books. They always kept her on her toes. Her favorite character had to be Sirius Black because he could be hilarious one minute, sarcastic the next, or flaring with anger or compassion in minutes. Much like her, he loved to pull pranks and sneak about.

"You have one new message!"

Leah stopped dancing and looked around from where the sound was coming from. When she is hyper, she can have MANY blonde moments.

Leah kept looking around when she heard another sound that came from her computer. There she saw an Instant Message from her friend Tamiya from Louisiana has sent and a window that said You Have One New Message! She smiled and laughed about her own stupidity and went to read her email. It was from Julie, her friend from Middlesex, England.

Wotcher, Leah!

What's up? Nothin' much here. School is out for the summer! Woohoo! Time to work on my tan! When do you get out of school in the United States? Tamiya got out at the end of May! Its June 13th and sweltering hot. I hope I see some hot blokes over the holidays… preferably someone that looks like James Potter…Well, talk to you on the Instant Messenger!"

Your British Friend,

Jules

"So not fair!" Shouted Leah. Her school doesn't get out for another week! It was really hot. The hottest day of the year turned into the hottest week. The school doesn't even have air conditioning and everyone was sweating. It was completely gross and it smelled like rotting carcasses in the Sahara Desert. Julie loves Harry Potter also. Her favorite character is James Potter. She had met Tamiya before Leah had even met Julie. She wrote back:

Hey Jules!

Not fair! I don't get off school for another week! I'm about ready to pass out when I step into Biology class. It's the hottest room in the building and I sit behind Joe Rohm… the smelliest kid in the whole grade. And Tamiya is so incredibly lucky! She got out like 3 weeks ago and doesn't go back until September! Urgh…

Your American Friend,

Leah

She closed her email window and clicked her mouse on Tamiya's Instant Message box. It read:

LEAH! You will never believe what has happened…. I can't believe it's true! I didn't know it was possible until it came! I've been acc-

CLICK!

"NO!!! I WASN'T DONE READING THAT!" Her computer had shut off. Probably due to the intense heat and energy that has to cool houses. She wasn't done with the message and began repeatedly smacking the monitor.

"Leaticia Llewellyn O'Reilly! You get yourself down here! Dinner is on the table and your father will be home soon!" A woman's strong Irish accent called up to her from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" Leah yelled back to her. She glared at the computer one last time and headed downstairs.

Leah's parents are from Dublin, Ireland. They moved to Glenn Lake, Pennsylvania right after Leah was born. Her father got a job at a huge law firm. Her parents never told her why they moved, only that they needed to get out of the Irish city. Mrs. O'Reilly was from an upper class family, while Mr. O'Reilly was from a low class, from what they told her. Leah just guessed that Grandma wasn't fond of her father because of his placement in life. She has never visited Ireland, or been out of Pennsylvania. Her grandparents still send her birthday and Christmas presents. Leah absolutely adores the presents her father's parents send her. They are really unique and appear to be really old. Her favorite gift is from her grandfather. He said is a quill with the feather of a Phoenix. It's bright red and gold, looking as if it was on fire. Her parents insisted that it was just a cheap feather spray painted with the colors on it. But Leah has read enough books to become suspicious. Very suspicious that her parents started to appear odd. When it was late at night Leah would creep out of bed and listen to her parents in their bedroom, her father would talk in whispers about an evil man and his followers. He seemed scared. Leah's mother just listened intently and offered few suggestions. Somehow, they always knew Leah was outside listening in. That was suspicious, you have to admit.

Once downstairs, the smell of dinner wafted the air. "Smells delicious, Mom. When is Dad coming home?" She made her way to the pot of steaming noodles on the stove. Mrs. O'Reilly swatted her hand away.

"He should be here around-" She was interrupted by a door opening. "now." Leah smiled as her dad walked through the door.

"Why, hello pumpkin! Bloody hell is it hot outside? Dinner smells delicious Amelia." He kissed his wife and hugged his daughter. While loosening his tie, he sat down at the dinner table and talked about his day at the office.

"Fred was complaining about the stocks again. The prices have gone way up since last week. Matilda said she needed a day off from work. And I agree! That poor woman works her arse off and gets no credit for it! As soon as Danny walked through my office I knew we were in trouble. But I never got to hear what he had to say because Mr. Faucett said the meeting was about to start in 5 minutes. It was quite boring. Which reminds me! Something happened at the meeting that I need to tell you two at the end of supper. Now Leah, please pass the noodles." By the time Mr. O'Reilly was done with his story the dinner was set and on the table.

Once dinner was over, Leah was washing the dishes while the parents were in the living room drinking water and talking in low voices. Once Leah was done, she walked slowly to the living room trying to hear what her Irish elders were talking about in their native language. Leah could catch a few words from experience, but none that sounded too interesting for her. They looked at her.

"Leah, darling, we have something to tell you." Mrs. O'Reilly looked like Aunt Petunia when Harry came home from Hogwarts, all prune faced. Leah couldn't help but be curious.

"Alright, tell me." She sat down and stared hard at her father, waiting for the news that is taking forever to get out of the older people's mouths…

"Hunny, During the meeting today, I found out that our law firm have gone across seas. To Ireland in fact." Mr. O'Reilly was choosing his words carefully.

"That's great! So that means more money for your company right Dad?" Leah obvious didn't get the hint, being as clueless as she is.

"Well, they need people to work in Ireland. And of course, we are Irish, so-" He was cut off by a desperate woman's voice.

"And your "gracious" father has to be so damn generous and take up the bloody offer! So pack up your bags Leah! We are moving to Ireland!" And with that she burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

"Are you serious? We are moving to Ireland? When do we leave?!" Leah was so excited that her father looks scared.

"Um, well, in a week I suppose. A house and car and everything is being sent to our new home in Dublin. Aren't you sad about leaving your friends? School? Your life?"

"No not really. I mean, we can still talk on the phone and everything. Plus, I get to meet Grandma and Granddad!" Mr. O'Reilly sighed and rubbed his temples. He suddenly looked tired and worn.

"Um, I'm sorry, sweetums. We can't meet Grandma and Granddad. You see, they aren't too fond of us. Hate us is more like it. Your mum's parents do not like me and vise versa. It's a long story." Leah was furious.

"So you're telling me I can't see either sides of my grandparents because of the hatred each bare for you too? They won't even see their only granddaughter because of it? Why can't you tell me what is going on? Stop hiding it all from me!" With that she ran up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door, flung herself onto her bed and cried.


	2. Plane Rides and Car Rides

**Note**: People should read the summary a bit more slowly to see that i have this story true to the plot. and i think my proofreading skills are pretty good for a girl my age. Sorry I haven't studied grammer 37 years of my life. This is the first real story I've written people! Give me a break! Please!

* * *

WHOOSH 

"AHH!" People on the plane heading to Ireland had to cover their ears by the sound of a girl screaming her head off.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, it's on the ground… Not thousands of feet with just AIR IN BETWEEN!" With eyes closed tightly shut, Leah held onto the armrests of her chair. Her mother tried and failed to calm her down. She couldn't blame her daughter. Leah has never been on a plane in her life.

"Leaticia people are staring! Calm down and open your eyes." Mr. O'Reilly embarrassingly smiled at the staring people then turned to his daughter. She slowly started to open her eyes one at a time. Once all the way opened she looked around and smiled. Mrs. O'Reilly sighed and looked out the window. Noticing a little TV on the in front of her, Leah put on headphones and calmly watched a movie, falling asleep in the middle of it.

"Leah! Leah, wake up dear! We are about to land in ten minutes!" Someone was nudging her awake. Opening her eyes lazily, Leah saw that her mother was right in her face. She screamed.

"Ah! Oh geez mom! You scared me! What are you saying?"

"We are about to land sweetie. Here. Look out the window. You can see Ireland!" Mrs. O'Reilly moved back so her daughter could look out the window. Leah was amazed. It looked like you could see the whole country. It was so green and flat. Cars looked like ants and people were even smaller. Only one word escaped from her mouth. "Wow."

"Seatbelts are to be buckled securely. We will land in approximately five minutes. Thank you for flying British Airways. Please stay in your seats if your destination is London, England." An annoying high-pitched voice sounded on the intercom. Leah tightened her seatbelt securely and held her father's hand. He smiled.

"This is the fun part! Wee!!" The plane sloped downward getting ready to land. Leah closed her eyes tightly once again. After hearing a hard 'thud' did she open them again. The plane came to a stop and people stood up to stretch. Leah felt her neck crack and her back straighten. After getting her stuff together and out of the overhead storages she made her way off the plane. It seemed that everything was backwards.

"Are you sure we're in Ireland and not…like… Backwardsland?" Mr. O'Reilly laughed.

"You'll get used to it eventually." They walked into the airport over to the baggage claim where they quickly found their belongings. While loading their luggage into a cab, Leah stared all around her. Everything seemed so strange in this country. You could tell these people were Irish. They held themselves differently or gave you looks that seemed peculiar to someone not native to the British Isles. Leah was fascinated, to say in the least.

While driving through Dublin, Mr. O'Reilly kept spotting out famous monuments and historic sights and pointing them to Leah. Mrs. O'Reilly kept absolutely silent and looked like she was in deep thought. By the time the O'Reilly's pulled up in the car to their new home, Leah had no more film in her camera from taking so many pictures of the beautiful city.

Leah stared at their new home, not knowing what to make of it. It's a two story brick building with white paneling and shudders that looked like they could open and close. While looking at the attic window, Leah wondered what kind of place this was. It was squished between two apartment buildings that seemed very upper-class, unlike their new house, which had the white shudders paint-chipped and windows looking weather-worn and dingy. Three words escaped Leah's mouth after ten minutes of staring at the house. "I love it."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I don't care just review to tell me what you think. Should i keep writing or stop here so I won't be wasting my time on a story no one likes? 


End file.
